


Give it to me good.

by ElletheBell



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Agressive sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Drinking, Explicit Language, M/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Teasing, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Honestly, Just sex...





	Give it to me good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me forever for this.   
I don't know why but an image came into my mind and one thing led to another... It's pretty smutty sex with a basic story line. If that's now what you're after then best leave now because I pretty much wrote this for the sex scene. 
> 
> Also it's like one in the morning here and I didn't do a through screening for typos so please be warned.

Jeremy was fed up with filming for the day. 

All day long he had to watch as yet another guest star completely and aggressively flirt with Hammond. 

Hammond with his colorful vibrant energetic personality and wide innocent brown eyes… The sorry little bastard was likely to naive to understand that he was even being hit on. 

They were well into filming for series four of the show and Jeremy didn’t know how much more he could take. Richard was such a tease, showing up in his tight jeans that fit and contoured his perfect ass. 

And here was Jeremy standing beside, but not allowed to touch, this irresistible temptation. Too long had he left filming hot, erection straining to find release. 

No longer would he allow this atrocity to go on. 

By tomorrow everyone would know that Richard Hammond was his. 

His plan was soon in action, it was easy enough. All he had to do was invite Richard over to his home under the pretense of going over some ideas for the show next week. 

“I would go back to the office but really with the amount of time we spend there we deserve to work at a more casual pace.” Jeremy had said over the phone. 

His plans for the evening were set and ready once Hammond stated that he’d be over by seven. 

Jeremy’s home was quite comfortable and clean. He figured living alone and being out for work often played a hand in this fact. 

He made sure that the living room was inviting and that the thermostat had been set to a comfortable temperature, perhaps just a bit too warm. 

Grabbing the wine glasses he hurried back out to the front room once he heard a knock from the front door.

Richard stood outside wearing his leather jacket and those same damn jeans that drove Jeremy mad with sexual desire. 

“You plan on letting me in there mate?” Hammond joked. 

“That all depends… what will you give me if I let you in.” Jeremy half teased in return. 

“I think you’ll find I can be a very agreeable house guest Clarkson.” Hammond responded after a moment. He was quite close to Jeremy at this point and Jeremy was suddenly aware that they were both still outside the house… More or less.

As soon as they were inside Richard started to take off his jacket. 

“It’s bloody hot in here Jeremy.” He stated.

Jeremy could feel his eyes linger on Richard's body as his white cotton shirt rode up revealing skin just above the hip as the jacket was removed. 

“What can I say? I like it warm.” Jeremy responded as he gave the younger man a glass of wine. 

“So what is this ‘piece’ you are wanting to work on for the show?” Hammond questioned, now sitting on the couch beside Jeremy. 

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that the real reason for this invitation would soon be made clear. 

“Yes, about that.” Jeremy led on as he leaned closer to the other man. Their bodies almost touching. 

“I’m afraid I lied to you about that. There isn’t any work tonight.” he stated smirking down at Richard. 

He could feel himself growing hard just from the thought of what the evening held for the both of them. 

“Oh really? Tell me then Jeremy, Why would you need me here with you tonight at your home? The two of us, all alone…” He trailed off, his breath catching as Jeremy pressed up against him. 

Richard was hot already and not just from the room of the wine. Feeling Jeremy so close to him… pressing against him as he was now made the brunette shudder with excitement of finally being able to get with Clarkson. 

Ever since he started the show he could feel a certain amount of attraction to the other man. At first he thought it was just respect for an older experienced figure. But as the series went on, he could only feel his lust for the other presenter grow stronger. 

Never did he imagine he’d find the chance to live out his fantasy so soon. 

“If you haven’t already caught on Rich I think you are about to find out.” 

Before Richard could make a reply, or even move for that matter, Jeremy was kissing him deeply. 

The kiss was hot and needy and as Jeremy moved to kiss Hammond deeper he was filled with a carnal desire to completely possess the younger man's senses. To claim him for himself. 

Richard moved to straddle Jeremy’s lap, his arms feeling up the larger man’s chest and over his shoulders. 

Leaning in deeper he could feel through the denim of his trousers Jeremy's own rock hard erection. This discovery only caused him to moan against Jeremy’s lips.

Breaking apart. Jeremy held Richard by the shoulders, half supporting him half to keep him from continuing their snogging. 

“Based on my research, we both seem to want similar things.” Jeremy taunted as he rolled his hips upward, his erection deliciously rubbing against Richards. 

Richard moaned as he felt the friction through his jeans. It couldn’t help but cross his mind that he had never felt this passionately aroused just from a mere kiss before. Albeit it was one hell of a kiss, but nonetheless… he felt ready to pass out from pleasure just by the sound of Jeremy whispering in his ear. 

“Yes.” Hammond hastily agreed as he started to unbutton Jeremy’s shirt. Both men worked quickly as they shed each other of their clothing. 

Jeremy stood before Richard, bare and unfairly alluring. His tall frame stood quite a ways above the other man. It would have been intimidating were it under any other circumstances. 

Richard’s eyes lingered on the almost impossibly large size of Jeremy's erection. How he longed for it to be inside of him, hot and thick, stretching him past the limit of what he believed he could take. 

“I believe we should take this little party into the other room.” Jeremy stated as his eyes raked over Hammond’s petite body. Not an inch was less than what he had imagined. Just the thought of marking that perfect creamy skin and being able to claim him made him want to cum. 

Richard nodded and let Jeremy take him by the hand and lead him back into the spacious bedroom.

Jeremy had Richard by the hand and led him toward his bedroom. Midway in the hall Richard attacked Jeremy with another passionate kiss. Jeremy leaned down into it before soon tiring of having to stoop. His hands firmly grasping Richards ass gave a hearty squeeze before lifting him up and support him fully to get a better angle. 

Not one for wasting any time Jeremy carried Hammond the rest of the way to the bedroom and helped to deposit him on the large bed.

Richards senses were in overdrive. Jeremy’s body glistened with a sheen of sweat glistening over his chest, the moonlight casting itself across the room through the window illuminating the both of them in a heavenly serene light. His skin felt practically on fire everywhere that Jeremy’s sure hands traced over his skin. The sound of his own moans of pleasure were mixed with Jeremy’s breathy whispers of assurance in how badly he wanted the other man. 

“You haven’t got any clue how long I have waited for this moment.” Jeremy stated, a fevered passionate look in his eye as he looked Richard over head to toe. 

“I think I do though.” Hammond breathed.

“You may say that, but if you only knew how mad you drive me every day. How utterly insane I become just thinking about moments like this…” He paused for a breath and leaned down to whisper into Richards ear.

“I am going to completely wreck you… I will make sure by the end of the night you never want to be with anyone else besides myself because you will know none of them can pleasure you like I can.” 

Richard could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest. How he so desperately wanted to belong to Jeremy, to give himself over completely and let the other man take care of him in the best of ways. 

Nodding his head Richard reached up to wrap his arms around Jeremy’s neck. Bringing the other man down on the bed to lay over him. 

“Enough talk then, how about you show me what you’re made of.” Hammond egged the other on. 

Jeremy gave a small growl before simultaneously clashing their lips together in another even deeper kiss and grinding his hips down hard onto Richard’s needy manhood. 

Richard felt his breath hitch and became slightly lightheaded due to the brief lack of air. He felt himself completely melt into Jeremy’s arms. 

After a few more moments of the two grinding against one another, Jeremy moved to position Hammond on the bed so that he would be at a more comfortable angle. 

He left only momentarily to grab something off of the bedside table. 

Dazed and confused in his rather foggy state of mind, Richard was only slightly aware of his partner leaving and then arriving again. His confusion as to why was soon answered when he saw Jeremy spreading lube across his large fingers. Richard felt himself spread his legs in an unspoken agreement of what was about to happen. 

Reaching down Jeremy inserted his first digit into the tight hole of the younger man. Working it in and out, he relished the moans of mixed pain and pleasure that Hammond gave. 

Soon he inserted another finger and used the two to stretch Richard out even more. He took his time careful to avoid hitting Richards prostate and loving having Richard thrust upward onto the fingers hoping desperately to get an even deeper penetration. 

“Ah ah ah.” Jeremy tutted. “We can’t have you too eager yet can we. I haven’t even shown you what I’m made of yet.”

“Shut up and fuck me you arrogant son of a…” Richard stopped mis curse when Jeremy entered a third finger. He allowed a few more moments of working his fingers methodically in and out thinking of how he so desperately wanted to thrust his erection deep within the younger man. 

“So bossy aren’t we?” Jeremy teased. “I think it’s time you remember that you aren’t in the place to be making demands right now.”

Richard practically screamed when Jeremy brushed his fingers over his prostate, finally. His breathing was ragged and he was searching for the words to tell Jeremy not to be an ass and give it to him already. 

His silent request was soon answered as he felt the tip of Jeremy’s massive cock press against him. Slowly, slowly, he could feel himself being stretched impossibly wide as Jeremy rolled his hips forward and sank deeper inside him. 

The feeling was unreal, all sense of place was lost to him as in that moment it was just him and Jeremy in an eternal sort of bliss. Richard didn’t know how much more he could take… Or for that matter how much more Jeremy had. Nevertheless, he continued to encourage the moment with his whimpers and moans of pleasure. Not caring how loud his voice got. 

Jeremy thrust forward slightly and moaned heartily as he was now fully engulfed within Richard’s tight heat. He needed to take in the moment to help collect himself noting Richard keening beneath muttering jumbled encouragement to continue. He hissed as Hammond sank his nails into his back and arms. 

Taking that as a demand for more Jeremy pulled out slowly before slamming himself back in.

If he believed Richard was loud before it was nothing compared to now. Jeremy relished in the high pitched moans as he continued to thrust in increasing at a hearty pace. 

He was lost now in the moment of it all. The pleasure and sensation of brutally pounding into the smaller man as they both moaned and sighed in bliss. 

Richard could not think of ever fucking or being fucked by anyone else ever again. He screamed Jeremy’s name egging him on to go faster, harder, loving the feeling of being taken completely. Loving the sensation of being stretched to the limit over and over again, occasionally Jeremy would slam into his prostate and the sensation would have him arching his back upward as he begged for more. 

Jeremy cheered a silent victory in his head as Hammond begged beneath him, tears of pleasure in his eyes, desperate to be claimed. 

He slowed his thrusting minutely and leaned down to trail kisses from Richards chest, to his collarbone, and then up to his jaw. Making sure to suck and nip at the areas so that there would be clear evidence of what had happened this night. 

“MMM… Jer, Jeremy.” Hammond moaned, breath quick and shallow as Jeremy thrust even deeper inside of him hitting his sensitive nerves once again. He knew he was close to cumming. 

“Tell me what you want Rich.” Jeremy demanded, continuing to quickly thrust his hips upward loving the way Hammond said his name. He could feel himself nearing his climax and made sure to angle himself in a way that he was continuously slamming into Richards prostate. 

“Jeremy... please.” Richard begged, he was near crying now, desperate for the release that only Jeremy could give him. 

Jeremy moaned at the sound of Richard's begging once again as his needy whine sent a wave of pleasure straight down to his manhood. 

Jeremy ran his hands over Richard’s sweat soaked body and up into his thick hair. He leaned down passionately kissing the red swollen lips of his lover as he continued to thrust into him at a furious pace, giving it everything he had.

Richard cried out as he arched his back and dug his nails into the back of Jeremy’s neck, trying to find a stabilizer as his climax overcame him. He clenched around Jeremy’s cock causing the other man to release deep within him, filling him completely to the brim with his hot fluid. 

Jeremy practically collapsed on top of Richard. Both men breathing heavily from near exhaustion. 

Looking down, Jeremy took note of the glazed over eyes of his little friend. Pupils blown so wide he almost couldn't see the brown color. The bite marks stood out brightly against his pale skin, especially the one below his right ear. 

“You still with me there Rich?” He asked. Mildly concerned at the lack of words coming from his normally very verbal friend. 

After a moment Richard nodded reaching over to guide Jeremy over for another kiss. This one much more innocent than that of before. 

Jeremy chuckled as he pulled out from Richard and got up to clean himself off. He came back with a cloth to wipe away some of the mess from around Richard as well. 

Richard was blissed out, his head lolling to the side as Jeremy maneuvered him around to clean him off. He could feel his eyes closing slightly and he reached out to pull Jeremy over to be near him as he drifted off. 

“You might regret your plan of seducing me this evening Clarkson.” Richard said, his voice just a whisper in the quiet room. 

“And why would that be?” Jeremy inquires as he placed his arms around the other and pulled him closer. 

“Well, after that. There’s no getting rid of me…” He chuckled as he felt himself drift away. 

“My point exactly.” Jeremy whispered, following soon after into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and I will love you forever.


End file.
